


Aftermath

by Maria_333PH



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Harem, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Male Harem, Male Slash, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Suspense, fem slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: They started asking about their lapse in memory. Every time, he gave the same recounting of events. "America took us out drinking and you guys all got wasted! I had to take you all home~" They readily believed it but... Something was not adding up... and only the object of their newfound and swiftly growing affections had the key to the puzzle...Human names will be used later.I do not own Hetalia or its characters or plot. Nor do I own HetaOni. (Literally! I've only read about it and skimmed through walkthroughs for no reason!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is (somewhat loosely) based on HetaOni. To be precise, this is my take on what happens after the mansion. This idea was heavily influenced by a story called 'Sick' on FFNet.

China awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. His black eyes stared in confusion at the wooden ceiling.  _What in the world... did I just dream of?_  He could recall only faint outlines of the dream itself.  _Someone cried out my name in fear..._  China rapidly blinked, trying to understand why he was suddenly crying. 

There was a world conference scheduled at nine this morning. He would be hosting it at a hotel not far from his home. He turned his head to look at the clock. '7:30 AM' it read.  _"Aiya! I have to get the meeting place ready!"_ China quickly got up, reaching for his hair tie. As he stood, he tied his shoulder length black hair into a ponytail before pulling a red china dress over his head. China walked through his kitchen, mumbling curse words under his breath. 

He swiftly got his car keys from the dining table, grabbing two slices of bread while he was at it. He mentally berated himself for miscalculating the time _. Why did I set it up for seven thirty?! Wait... I remember setting it up for five thirty... not seven..._ He froze in the driver's sit of his sleek black car, wondering if the clock had gone off multiple times for two hours and why he had not woken the first time around. A fleeting scenario entered his mind's eye.

* * *

**He was holding someone's hand as the two of them rushed through an eerie hall. A loud roar echoed in the silence.** **His companion let out a pained whimper as they kept running to the very end of the hall. "Y-Yao... You should just... leave me... I'll be fine..."** **The voice sounded familiar and the weariness in its tone made his heart clench.**

**"No. You are not going to face that thing alone. Never again." his own voice was a whisper, offering soothing comfort.**

**"I... have to... get the clock... I'm sorry...! I have to save everyone...!"** **His companion pushed him into a room, slamming the door shut and barricading it from the outside.**

**"Damn it! Either we get out together or you do, I don't care! Just don't sacrifice yourself anymore! You never had to in the first place, aru!"**

* * *

****_What in the world was that? Who was running with me...? The voice sounds familiar... Why can't I remember?_

There were so many questions without an answer. He couldn't understand...

_**~Hotel~** _

As he prepared the conference room for the meeting, he tried to piece together the strange dreams and scenarios he had been seeing. A weary breath passed through his thin lips. He suddenly felt tired and observed. Like there was something watching just around the corner. He nearly jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder.

 _"Aiya!"_   _  
_

_"China-san?"_

China looked over his shoulder. A young man stood behind him, clad in a white  _kimono_.(After all, the countries themselves could celebrate United Nations Day, even when stuck with their meetings...

 _"Japan!_  You scared me, aru!" The man's black eyes blinked in confusion and worry. Recently, China only ever called him by his old name when something bad had happened... or was about to happen. " _What's wrong?"_

The question echoed itself in his mind. What  **was**  wrong?

China looked wearily out the large glass window of the room. He weighed his options and carefully chose what words to say. "Japan... Have you ever had dreams that feel more like fleeting memories?" Japan looked at the sky outside, pondering the words he heard. "I have... recently been having such dreams..." From the corner of his eye, China saw Japan comb a hand through short black hair. The younger nation sighed, obsidian eyes closing in what seemed to be frustration.

The chances of their dreams being connected are small but...

"Japan... do your dreams show you... scenarios in a large mansion...?"

Japan's eyes opened wide, much like a deer caught in headlights.  _"How... How did you know?!"_

It could very well be pure chance. A tiny voice in his head told him not to dig deeper. However... He had to know... He wanted to know... For those reasons alone...

"I've been having those kinds of dreams as well." The seriousness in his voice could not be mistaken for anything else.

* * *

Hongkong stood at the doorway of the conference room. He pinched his right cheek before walking back outside. He counted to five before walking back inside, only to blink a few times. He pinched his right cheek again, but nothing changed. China and Japan were still huddled in a corner, having a conversation about... something... He didn't know what prompted him to do it, but Hong Kong walked over to the pair.

_"Who else was there...?"_

_"I'm not even sure of my own_ _memories, China-san..."_

"Where...?" He couldn't help but ask. Apparently, China and Japan were startled by his voice.

_"Don't do that, Hongkong! You almost gave me a heart attack!"_

Hongkong found it strange that China would say that, considering he was all for jump scares every now and then. "What's going on?" He asked, trying to swallow the dread bubbling in his chest and throat. "Honestly... We don't know either..." China answered him before looking around. "Where's Taiwan?"

"She doesn't want to be here for longer than necessary..."

Hongkong couldn't deny the spark of guilt he felt at seeing a sad, longing look in China's eyes, even if only for a brief moment. "Enough of that." Japan spoke. "You're wearing China-san's traditional clothes, Hong Kong."

 _"This shade of red suits you."_ China said, hand brushing a stray strand of dark brown hair from Hongkong's face. China's eyes were soft, yet filled with pride. "Yeah... I think so, too." He said, brown eyes darting to the wall before looking back to his brother. "Veneziano said he'd only ever seen me wear an improvised version of your clothes. I realized he was right and I wanted that to change, so I tried it out..."

Hongkong's cheeks had a light pink hue by the time he was done explaining. "Veneziano convinced you to try it?" China was surprised, happy and grateful that Hong Kong was convinced to wear his traditional clothes again. "Yeah... Japan's right about him. He's really sweet and kind and a touchy kind of guy..." China hummed at Hongkong's words. "I hope he's not skipping meals and sleep anymore..." Japan's words got them both to look at him in shock and worry. The silent man just watched the doorway, concern written on his face.

"Let's make him a Chinese - Japanese buffet!"

"That's not even a real thing!"

"I agree with China- _san_ , but we could make it real, couldn't we?"

"I guess..."

Hongkong sprinted to the door, lips stretched into a wide, excited smile. "Alright! We can start with today's lunch!"

"Wait! We still have a meeting to attend! Hongkong!"

"We should just let him be, China-san. Young nations are so energetic."

"You're starting to sound even older than me, Japan... That's not good..."

"Ah, well... There is one nation who has a bright personality like the young ones."

Japan smiled fondly as he thought of his European friend. China couldn't help but agree, also wistfully thinking of the Mediterranean nation.


	2. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

England was a tad bit hesitant in leaving London. 

One reason for his hesitance is the fact that his brothers... had decided to come to the meeting... Even though they had their own responsibilities in the government.... Another reason was due to the frighteningly vivid dream he had two nights ago. He had another one like it last night, and he was not happy at all with it.

"Good grief... What on earth is the meaning of those dreams...?" He whispered as he walked towards the meeting room. He felt the pocket of his black suit for a pen, briefly straightening his green necktie as he did so. He nearly stumbled as Hongkong raced past him, heading to where he assumed the kitchen to be.

"What's gotten into him...?" He asked aloud, left hand scratching the back of his head. He sighed, fingers trying to fix his still tussled blond hair. _Perhaps China knows...?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Japan had offered to help China finish the necessary preparations. The elder nation was glad he could spend more time with his brother. They continued to chat about a certain Mediterranean nation as they wrapped things up.

England entered just as they finished with the preparations. "Ah.  _Good morning, Mr. England."_ Japan greeted as he sat down. England didn't seem to hear him, green eyes staring absently at the sky outside.

 _"Good morning, Scotland."_ China greeted the redhead, who had entered right after England. "Mornin'." He replied, hands fumbling with his suit and tie. His green eyes watched the blond, who was still distracted by whatever thoughts were on his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**"You don't have to suffer by yourself." He spoke to someone. He could make out only a few features of his companion.** **"I won't just sit back and watch as you suffer." He pressed on as they made their way through a dimly lit corridor.**

**"I'm sorry..." the voice was familiar, but he could not figure out who it belonged to. "I just want us all to get out... and to live without fear again..."** **  
**

**He combed his fingers through the other's soft brown hair. "We will get out. I promise you. Then, we can all celebrate as much as we want to."**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"-land...?  _Albion!"_

No one must know, but he almost fell out of his seat when his brother shouted like there was no tomorrow. His green eyes bore into his brother's own. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" He asked, attempting to hit the blond haired man seating to his right. "Darn it, Wales!"

Wales just smiled, pretending to fix his dark suit. "You were staring at nothing and it appears you did not hear me the first five times I called you." England stared a bit before blinking. Wales was still smiling at him. Scotland, from what he could see, was  ** _smirking at him!_**

The nerve!

"England...?" He turned his head to the left, meeting North Ireland's gaze. "Penny for your thoughts, brother?" The blond teen asked, head tilted to the side. England heaved a sigh. "Are you being plagued by dreams of a mansion?" China's question caused the four brothers to collectively tense up.

"Why do you ask?" Smoke puffed up from Scotland's mouth as he asked. He slowly, deliberately put his cigarette out before tossing it aside _. "Aniue_  and myself have been experiencing such dreams." Japan had just finished reading through one of his proposals for today's meeting when he spoke.

Scotland took a deep breath before looking at the ceiling. "I oftentimes see the yard, and I hear screaming. Sometimes, I see myself going in through the basement doors, which are always broken. When I'm inside, I often find myself with a companion... but I can never truly identify him, other than he is a  _he._ "

"Same thing for me. Sometimes, we're being chased by something..." Wales had looked down as he spoke. "I get those dreams, too. I can never tell who's running with me, though..." North Ireland had whispered the last sentence but everyone still heard it.

England looked out the window, contemplating on the words of his fellow nations. "He has brown hair." He said with certainty. "You can tell,  _aru?!"_  China was shocked, to say the least. England nodded.

"I've a theory, but I honestly hope I'm wrong." He surprised them all with his second admission. "Are you aware that Veneziano is the reason I have never been truly lonely, despite my isolation?"

"Quite a few politically and geographically isolated nations would agree with you on that." Japan said with a smile. Everyone could tell he was thinking of the Mediterranean country. 

"Yes, well... the person in my dreams... I believe... is the same one in yours..." England had closed his eyes as he said this. "He is soft-spoken in a way that doesn't seem fragile. He also dislikes seeing me fighting or getting hurt."

Everyone tensed at the implications of the blond's words. "You don't think..." Wales had a troubled expression on his face. "I think so. But I'm unsure." England looked at the desk, his hands forming tight knuckles where they rested on his knees. "I hope my theory is wrong, but..."

The room became silent awhile after that.

"Do you know that  _Italia-kun_  has not been taking proper care of himself?"

"We know." North Ireland looked at Japan as he answered the other's question. "Yet... We do not know how to help him..." he spoke quietly. China and Japan gave them small smiles. "You see, we have decided to do whatever it takes to ensure he is safe and happy." China stated in a gentle voice. 

"And so, we have made a perfectly personal alliance just for this."

Normally, England would have scoffed at the mere idea of personal alliances. However, this time he only looked at China in the eyes and with great pride, asked, "Would you let us join you?"


	3. Roses and Daisies of Friendship

France understood love and romance like the back of his hand. He knows when he feels something more than a simple adoration or admiration towards anyone. Today, he had brought a bouquet for that one person who had been pulling at his heartstrings for quite awhile, now. His blue eyes looked at the bouquet as his hands straightened his blue coat.

He smiled at the thought of a date with his beloved. _I_ _hope he cheers up even a_ _little_ _at my gift._  He walked out of his room, blond hair fluttering with each step he took. The bouquet was cradled to his chest, like a treasure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spain knew love and passion. He knew them with such certainty he could possibly tell them apart. He had just finished drying his wet brown hair, his green eyes turning to the roses on the counter _.  
_

 _I wonder if he'd like them..._  He thought as one of his hands reached for his red vest while the other fixed up his yellow shirt.He picked up the roses, which were scattered on the small table before heading for the meeting room, before walking out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For a while now, France had been seeing things in his dreams. Unsettling things... What he was unaware of was the fact that Spain had also been seeing similar dreams. As well as quite a handful of nations.

_**France's Dream** _

**"Let's stay here, for now." He suggested to his companion. "You need to sleep,** ** _my love._**   **I'll keep watch while** **you** **rest."** **  
**

**"I need to get the clock..." his companion muttered as they sat on the bed. "I don't want anyone to die..." He** **slowly** **nodded at male. "I understand** **that** **. We all want the same thing. But you need to rest, as well..."**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spain breathed deeply as he walked towards the meeting room. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. His thoughts were focused on the dreams he'd been having for the past week. They were rather unsettling, to say the least...

_**Spain's Dream** _

**He entered the** **mansion** **through the basement. Everything seemed to be in fast forward until he found himself in a room with someone else.** **"** **Your** **brother's going to have a fit if bad things keep happening to you..." he told his companion in a hushed and concerned tone.**

**"I know but... I want everyone to live on...** **" the male clutched onto his chest, right above the area where his heart should be.** **"I know. I want** **us** **all to get out, too. Even England..." he said, brows furrowed in thought. "But what's the point of getting out if** **you** **died...?"**

**His companion was silent** **for** **a while. "The world doesn't really need me, anyway. My brother can take care of our country, too."**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For some reason, a voice in his head kept saying Italy's name. Spain shook the thoughts away, looking up when he heard footsteps coming towards his direction. "Oh, Francis!  _Good morning!"_ He greeted in a happy voice. _"Good morning to you, as well, Antonio."_ The blond greeted.

"Will you be giving those roses to  _little Ita?"_ He asked, pointing to the flowers in Spain's hands. _"Yup!_  The bouquet is also for him,  _right?"_ Spain didn't even wait for an answer.  _"Let's go show him how much we love him~"_ he walked faster as he spoke.

France smiled as they swiftly made their way to the meeting room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's a buffet, for crying out loud! We can make as much food as possible!"

"Hongkong.  _There is no such thing as a British-Chinese-Japanese buffet!"_

"We'll just make it real, China _-san."_

"He's right. We'll just make it a reality!"

"Heh... You're into these kinds of things,  _Albion?"_

"I swear, you're all crazy!"

"Oh, relax, Seamus. It's for Veneziano's sake, no?"

_"See? Even Wales agrees with me!"_

France and Spain blinked at the commotion the already present countries were causing. They shared a look before Spain got the others' attention. "Are you trying to put together a meal for  _Ita-chan?"_

England gave him a blank look. "No. We are doing this to pass time..." He muttered dryly before shouting at the two newcomers. "Why the bloody hell else would we do this?! Of course it's for Vene!"

"You're already on a more familiar name basis,  _Albion?_ I thought you were more reserved... Where did I go wrong in raising you...?" Scotland was smirking as he mocked his brother. Wales and Northern Ireland inched away from England. France and Spain flinched and shivered as the once mighty empire let out waves of killing intent.

Japan was too busy keeping China from hitting Hong Kong to notice the tense atmosphere. England had been about to beat Scotland up, but a familiar voice reached their ears. All at once, the arguing and fighting stopped.

_"Good morning~"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Italy looked himself in the mirror. His hazel brown eyes had dulled by only a fraction. He hid them behind his eyelids, lips stretched into a wide smile. the brunette hummed a tune while fixing his hair. Unfortunately, that stubborn curl kept sticking out as always. 

Oh well, he and everyone who knew him have gotten used to it, by now. He pulled a deep blue jacket over his white shirt. His hands fumbled around with the room key. A plate of Italian pasta, made by his brothers, lay untouched on the counter. He was not that hungry, after all.

The meeting room was filled with arguments and shouting voices. It was always like this, so he just shrugged it off and put on his happy demeanor. For whatever reason, the room became silent after his usual greeting. _"Ve...?_  Is something on my face?"

" _Ita_! These are for you,  _my dear!"_  Spain had walked to him, easily putting the two white roses on his right ear _."Ve...! What's this for, brother Spain?"_

_"To celebrate our friendship~"_

_"And this is my gift to you, on behalf of all of your friends~"_  France handed Italy the bouquet of red and white roses, effortlessly taking his left hand for a kiss. Italy's face flushed at their gestures.

"Veneziano! We especially made these dishes for you! We poured our hearts and souls into making them for you!"

"Hongkong,  _aru!_  Don't force the food on him!"

" _Itaria-kun. Please accept these as a token of our appreciation. Your friendship is very_ _important_ _to us, after all."_

"They actually made edible food for you!"

"I raised you, you know... You actually liked my cooking back in the days..."

England muttered as he sulked on his chair. Scotland poked his side, laughing as he tensed. Everyone now backed away from them as England launched punches, kicks and curses at his eldest brother. The red haired man only kept on laughing as he dodged the attacks.

Meanwhile, Wales slipped a note to France and Spain. Their eyes widened a bit at the contents and they eagerly nodded. ** _  
_**

**_"Want to join our personal alliance to protect and care for Veneziano's health and happiness?"_ **


End file.
